Esto nunca será un adiós
by Oddita
Summary: Me tumbé sobre su cama, le abracé y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me sentía a gusto y segura a su lado, el SIEMPRE me había cuidado. Noté que el se sonrojó todavía más, siempre había estado dudando entre Jeremie y Odd, pero, por fin, me ha quedado todo claro, del que realmente estoy enamorada es de Odd.


_**Esto nunca será un adiós**_

*****FLASHBACK*****

_Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y yo nos dirigimos a la fábrica, al parecer William nos siguió y se quedó con Jeremie, este nos virtualizó primero a los chicos y después a mi y a Yumi. Antes de entrar al escáner tuve un visión, era la representación de mi padre siendo destruido por dos mantarrayas._

_-Aelita,¿Estás bien?-Dijo la japonesa acercándose a mi.- Todo saldrá bien.-Dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro._

_-Si, lo sé-Dije igual de deprimida._

_-Puede que hasta veas a tu padre-Dijo Ulrich intentando animarme._

_-Y Ulrich puede pedirle consejo para sacar mejores notas en Informática.-Soltó Odd intentando sacarme una sonrisa._

_Yo sonreí a duras penas. Jeremie nos virtualizó en el sector del Hielo._

_-Según el mensaje el punto de reunión se sitúa en un iceberg que tenéis enfrente.-Dijo Jeremie por el micrófono._

_-¿Cómo es que siempre aciertas, Einstein?-Dijo Odd poniéndose en marcha hacia la posición._

_-Ya estamos aquí Jeremie.-Dijo Ulrich dejando de correr._

_-Detecto una gran actividad al otro lado de la cascada.-Dijo el Jeremie._

_-¿Y a que esperamos? Venga.-Dijo Odd acercándose a mi._

_Odd...-Le dije frenándole.-Quisiera estar a solas con mi padre.-Le expliqué._

_-Lo entiendo princesa-Me dijo con sinceridad mirándome a los ojos._

_-A demás, estaréis cerca si algo va mal.-Les dije._

_-Venga, ¡rápido!-Me dijo Yumi dedicándome una sonrisa._

_Yo corrí hasta el interior de la cascada._

_-¡¿Papá?!-Exclamé al verle.-Jeremie, creo que mi padre te va a enviar más datos... ¿Jeremie?-No me respondía, de repente todo retumbaba.-Rápido papá, no podemos quedarnos aquí.-Le dije saliendo de la cueva con él detrás de mi._

_Al salir vi que habían mantas y el Koloso. Todos seguían luchando, Jeremie todavía no habia respondido. Odd mi padre y yo nos fuimos a refugiar en un saliente mientras él y yo continuábamos atacando a las mantas._

_Ulrich paralizó al Koloso. De repente mi padre se lanzó al Mar Digital, yo perseguí a mi padre hasta el límite del terreno y Odd me siguió. Jeremie recibió todos los programas de Franz Hopper, eran los programas para destruir a X.A.N.A. Teníamos que iniciar el programa desde el sector 5, así que Jeremie tecleó la clave S C I P I O._

_El transportador nos recogió a Odd y a mí._

_-Adiós cara volcán, saluda a X.A.N.A de mi parte.-Le diijo Odd al Koloso, mientras que a mi me sacaba una sonrisa._

_El transportador nos recogió. Llegamos a la Cúpula Celestial, Jeremie me transferió los datos para que yo trabajase sobre la Interfaz. No había demasiada potencia para ejecutar el programa, las mantas empezaron a atacar a Odd._

_-¿Estás bien, Odd?-Le pregunté preocupada, una manta que venía por su espalda estaba dispuesta a dispararle.-Odd, ¡cuidado!_

_El no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y lo desvirtualizó, una manta me atacó mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Mi padre vino a protegerme de los monstruos, para que yo pudiera ejecutar el programa._

_-Papá, ¡no!-Exclamé dolorida. Ataqué a unas de las mantas que le estaban atacando pero esquivó mi bola de energía. Franz estaba dando la energía que necesitábamos. Mi padre se estaba sacrificando por mi. Así que después de que Jeremie me convenciera tecleé el programa lo más rápido que pude. De repente mi padre explotó delante de mis ojos._

_-¡NO!-Exclamé situando rápidamente la mano en la interfaz para ejecutar el virus múltiple._

_X.A.N.A estaba siendo destruída._

_-Aelita lo hemos conseguido, X.A.N.A ha sido destruido, te voy a traer a casa.-Me dijo Jeremie mientras no paraba de llorar._

_Salí del escáner, estaba triste, débil y fatigada, no sentía mi cuerpo, Odd extendió sus brazos para cogerme, pero mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia Jeremie, yo solté unas lágrimas mirando a Jeremie y Odd soltó unas lágrimas al verme así de mal._

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Desperté bañada en sudor y lágrimas, me levanté de mi cama y me fui al baño para ducharme, a lo mejor eso me despejaría la mente. Solo quedaba una semana de clases. Al volver a mi cuarto encendí el ordenador, precisamente, hoy hacía un año de la muerte de mi padre, supongo que por eso he tenido esa pesadilla. Dije sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio y apoyando suavemente la espalda sobre el respaldo relajando los músculos de mi cuello. Vi que tenía un mensaje. ¿De quién sería?

_**Buenos días princesa.**_

_**Sé que hace un año de la muerte de tu padre, quería asegurarme si estabas bien, ya sabes que si te pasa algo o estás mal puedes contar conmigo.**_

_**Hasta después.**_

_**Un abrazo.**_

_**De: Odd.**_

-¿Odd?¿Cómo se habrá acordado de eso?-Dije sorprendida.

-Tal vez por que lo primero que pienso cada mañana, es en ti.-Dijo una voz detrás de mi.

Eso hizo que me sonrojara y me girara.

-¿Odd?

-Creo que si-Dijo con un tono sarcástico.

Yo reí.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunte dejando de reír un poco.

Venía a ver si estabas despierta.

Yo me sonrojé y aparté la mirada.

-¿Vas a bajar a desayunar?-Me preguntó.

-Si, ¿me esperas?-Dije mientras me levantaba de la silla.

-Claro, estaré en el pasillo.-Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Me vestí me puse mis botas y salí de la habitación. Odd y yo bajamos a la cafetería, al llegar estaban allí Ulrich, Yumi y Jeremie. Odd se sentó y yo me senté al lado de él. Jeremie estaba con su ordenador.

-Hey, chicos, ¿qué vais ha hacer estas vacaciones?-Pregunté.

-Yo me voy a ir con Yumi a Japón a visitar a su familia.-Dijo el alemán cogiendo la mano de su querida asiática.

-¿Y tú, Jeremie?-Le dije.

-Yo me voy a ir con mis padres a Londres.-Dijo sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

-¿Y vosotros?-Preguntaron Yumi y Ulrich.

-Yo me voy a Canadá a pasar las vacaciones en cosa con mi familia.-Dijo Odd.

-Yo... no tengo nada que hacer... su-supongo que me quedaré en Kadic...-Dije deprimida porque me iba a pasar 3 meses sin mis amigos.

-Si quieres te puedes venir a Canadá conmigo.-Dijo Odd acariciándome la mano.

-Vale-Dije contenta.

Pasaron los días y por fin llegó, el día de la despedida. Yo odiaba las despedidas.

Yumi y Ulrich se acercaron a la puerta del campus cogidos de la mano. Odd venía detrás con Kiwi y Jeremie. Los coches ya estaban en la puerta.

-Bueno... me parece que esto es un "hasta luego"-Dijo la japonesa soltando una lágrima. Ulrich le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro arrimándola a su pecho para que se calmara.

-Chicos, os echaré de menos.-Dije con sinceridad.

Odd se acercó a mi y me recogió la maleta para meterla en el coche. Todos nos despedimos y subimos a nuestros respectivos coches.

Odd y yo nos dirigimos hacia el aeropuerto para coger el avión. El viaje fue largo, pero con los chistes de Odd el tiempo pasaba volando.

Por fin llegamos, Odd fue a coger las maletas a la cinta mientras yo me quedaba sentada en un banco con Kiwi. Cuándo el volvió, salimos del aeropuerto y fuimos a coger un taxi que nos llevó a su casa. Llegamos y tocamos a la puerta, abrieron sus padres.

-Hola campeón.-Le dijo su padre revolviéndole el pelo.

-Hola cariño.-Le dijo detrás de su padre su madre.

-Papa, mamá, os presento a Aelita.-Les dijo Odd.

-Que guapa es.-Dijeron su padre y su madre.

Yo me sonrojé y miré a Odd, el me miró y sonrió, entramos a su casa y fuimos a su cuarto a dejar las cosas. Cuándo bajamos las escaleras habían 5 chicas.

Aelita, te presento a Elizabeth, Pauline, Adele, Louise y Marie, son mis hermanas.

-Encantada-Les dije sonriendo y abrazándome al brazo de Odd.

Noté como él se sonrojó y como a mi me empezaban a arder las mejillas.

Llegó la noche, Odd y yo nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando y jugando a videojuegos, su madre nos preparó una cena con todo su cariño.

Acabamos de cenar y nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

Odd estaba durmiendo, su pijama, básicamente, eran unos pantalones, sin camiseta. Yo dormía con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa, dormíamos en camas diferentes.

A media noche me desperté por una pesadilla que hizo que me asustase. Me levanté y me acerqué a su cama.

-Odd...-Le susurré al oído.

-Heemm... ¿Aelita?-Me dijo medio dormido.

-He tenido una pesadilla, y tengo miedo...-Le dije bajando la mirada.-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Dije mientras notaba que las mejillas me ardían más que nunca.

-Emm... Si, por supuesto.-Dijo Odd abriendo los ojos como platos y sonrojándose mucho.

Me tumbé sobre su cama, le abracé y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, me sentía a gusto y segura a su lado, el SIEMPRE me había cuidado. Noté que el se sonrojó todavía más, siempre había estado dudando entre Jeremie y Odd, pero, por fin, me ha quedado todo claro, del que realmente estoy enamorada es de Odd.

-Odd...-Dije convencida.

-Dime princesa.-Me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

-Te quiero siempre he estado dudando entre Jeremie y tú, y por fin he entendido que con quien quiero estar toda mi vida es contigo.-Le dije sonrojándome mucho.

-Princesa, tú no sabes cuánto te quería,¿no?

-¿Cuánto?

-Desde que te conocí, cuenta las veces que te he salvado y hecho reír, TODOS los chistes que contaba eran para poder ver esa preciosa sonrisa que tienes, que eran las que me alegraban un gran día, TODO eso te querría, y JAMÁS te dejaré

-Odd...-Dije sonrojándome.

Odd me cortó, y me dio una beso en los labios, yo me tumbé encima de él cogiéndole de la nuca, el me cogió de la cadera y me besó apasionadamente. Dormimos toda la noche en la misma cama, fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Al día siguiente, cuándo me desperté Odd no estaba, ¿Conde estaría? Bajé a desayunar y empecé ha hablar con Elizabeth.

-Buenos días-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días cuñada.-Dijo ella riéndose.

-Como...-Le dije sorprendida.

-Sabes, el cuarto de mi hermano está al lado del mío.

Ups..-Dije sonrojada.

Ella rió. Estuvimos hablando todo el desayuno.

-Oye, ¿y Odd?-Le pregunté preocupada.

-Había salido a pasear a Kiwi.

-Eso, ¿hace cuánto?-Dije más preocupada aún.

-Más de una hora.-Dijo su hermana intranquila.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IR A BUSCARLE!-Dijimos las dos alertadas.

Salimos a la calle y se oyó un perro ladrar y mucha gente hablando, seguimos el sonido hasta llegar a la carretera donde estaba todo ese barullo, el perro que ladraba era Kiwi, todo el mundo hizo un círculo alrededor de la calle.

-No puede ser...-Dije soltando una lágrima.

Elizabeth me miró, yo salí corriendo, dando empojones a la gente que estaba haciendo bulto, cuando llegué al centro vi a alguien tirado en el suelo.

-¡NO!-Grité fuertemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-No puede ser...Odd...-Dije llorando y tirandome al suelo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.-¡NO, NO, NO!-Dije notando como mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón parecía que había dejado de latir.

Elizabeth se acercó donde yo estaba, se sentó a mi lado, noté como ella también lloraba. Kiwi se acercó a Odd.

-Por favor, no me dejes, ahora no...-Dije rompiendo a llorar y besándole.

No despertaba.

Elizabeth y yo llamamos a sus padres y al hospital. La ambulancia vino y montaron a Odd a la furgoneta. Sus padres Elizabeth y yo montamos con él.

Llegamos al hospital, los enfermeros estuvieron un rato haciéndole pruebas. Nos acercamos a la puerta de la habitación de Odd.

-Señor y señora Della Robbia. Al parecer su hijo tiene un supor causado por un coche, es decir, un coche lo atropelló.-Dijo un enfermero.

-¿Eso significa que mi hijo está en coma?-Dijo su madre sollozando.

-Lamentándolo mucho, si.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo cree que puede estar?-Preguntó el padre.

-Puede que días, semanas, meses, incuso años... Pero tal como vemos que está es posible que no sobreviva.

-La madre de Odd empezó a llorar.

A mi se me encogió el corazón y me lancé al hombro de Elizabeth llorando desoladamente. Volvimos a casa, ella estuvo todo el camino consolándome, pero, no parecía que mejorara. Nos fuimos a su cuarto.

-Primero pierdo a mi padre y después a Odd... nada me sale bien- Dije secándome las lágrimas.

-Escuchame...-Dijo Elizabeth mirándome a la cara.-Odd, siempre que venía a pasar aquí las vacaciones, no paraba de hablar de ti, el te quería con toda su vida, y estoy segura que te seguirá queriendo así siempre.

-Lo que ocurre es que nunca he querido a alguien como he querido a tu hermano, el me dijo que nunca me dejaría, veo que se equivocaba...

Pasaron los tres meses de verano, y yo no mejoraba, Elizabeth hizo todo lo que podía para animarme pero no lo conseguía, no había un solo día en el que no visitara a Odd. Ya era día de volver a Kadic, así que madrugué para poder ir al hospital antes de ir a Francia.

Cuando llegué entré en su habitación. Estaba tumbado sobre la camilla, yo me acerqué a él.

-Odd, nunca he tenido el valor para decirte esto, y aunque no me escuchar quiero decirlo...-Dije soltando lágrimas de los ojos.-Te amo...

Me lancé a su cuello y empecé a llorar encima de él.

-Creía que lo nuestro jamás seria un adiós.-Dije separándome de su cuerpo, estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

-¿Qui-quién ha dicho que e-esto sería un adiós...?-Dijo una voz débil detrás de mi.

-¿O-Odd?-Dije soltando una lágrima

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?-Dijo acomodándose en la camilla.

-Después te lo cuento, es una historia muy larga... Lo importante es que estás bien...-Dije dándole un gran beso y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Le ayudé a levantarse y lo acompañé hasta su casa, todos se alegraron de verle, mientras él estaba con sus padres yo llamé a Elizabeth.

-Ves tonta, el nunca te dejaría sola.-Me dijo dándome un abrazo.

-Elizabeth, de verdad, muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, y por soportarme tantas noches... Eres la mejor.-Dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No hay de que, al fin y al cabo para mí, eres como de la familia.-Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Hasta la próxima-Me despedí dándole un abrazo.

Cuándo Odd acabó de preparar su maleta subió al taxi que nos llevaría de nuevo al aeropuerto.

Llegamos allí y antes de subir al avión Odd me dijo:

-¿Estás bien, princesa?-Lo digo por el susto que te habrás dado y si lo has pasado mal, lo siento, es que el conductor de ese coche iba borracho y...

-Odd,-Le corté yo.-Deberías saber que estando a tu lado, soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Princesa, te amo...-Dijo acercándose a mi cara.

-Y yo a ti, Odd...-Le dije juntando mis labios con los suyos.

Subimos al avión y regresamos a Kadic para ver al resto, después de 3 meses.


End file.
